In Sickness and In Health
by Acacia Jules
Summary: What if Rhett didn’t come home after those three months and during that time, Scarlett had gotten closer to her children. But a horrible accident occurs and everyone’s lives will change as a result and the world Rhett comes home to is quite different.
1. A Baby

Title: In Sickness and In Health   
Name: Jules   
Rating: PG-15 and higher (I'm a horrible judge of these things)  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters from Gone With the Wind, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the amazing Margaret Mitchell and whoever else has claim on them.  
Classification: (angst, romance, and other)  
Summary: What if Rhett didn't come home after those three months, and during that time, Scarlett had gotten closer to her children. But a horrible accident occurs, and everyone's lives will change as a result, and the world Rhett comes home to is quite different then the one he'd left behind.   
Status: Unfinished  
  
  
~ Please, be kind when you read and reply. This is my first Gone With the Wind fan fiction, and though I've been writing fan fic for some time, I've never written from a historical background, or for Scarlett and Rhett.   
  
Oh, and I know the title sucks. I'm normally much better at coming up with titles, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm VERY open to them!  
  
Ok, I've rewritten this a bit, I found a GWTW timeline, and I found mine was a bit off, ok, way off. Because if you all remember, Bonnie's only supposed to be two, Ella's like five, and Wade's around eight! So I'm redoing some parts to make it coincide with the novel better. ~  
  
  
  
In Sickness and in Health   
By Jules  
  
  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Scarlett was sitting at her desk, going over the books for the store, trying to make sense the figures on the page. The manager had the handwriting of a child of four, and it was almost impossible to read.   
  
  
It had been over a month since Rhett had taken her Bonnie on their 'trip'.   
  
Scarlett hadn't realized how much she'd cared about the two of then until they'd gone. The house was so quiet without them. Wade and Ella hadn't done much to change that either.   
  
Scarlett began to realize the depths of her feelings for Rhett during the three days he was missing. She'd worried herself to distraction during that time, barely eating, not knowing if he was alive or dead . . . . Then he'd just shown up. Still drunk, smelling of alcohol and cheap perfume, and Scarlett's heart had plummeted.   
He'd left her after professing his 'love' for her, to see that Watling creature. Just when she had begun to think Rhett might have cared for her, he blatantly showed Scarlett he thought her no more than a whore. She was just someone to warm his bed.   
But when she thought back to that night, the wild look in his eyes, the untamed passion, his desire . . . the hidden depths she'd caught a fleeting glimpse of when he claimed that he loved her . . . . Scarlett's heart lifted the smallest bit and secretly hoped.   
  
  
Scarlett frowned at her thoughts, then tried to concentrate on the numbers before her. But they were swimming around, and Scarlett's head felt light. She gasped, and tightly gripped the arms of her chair, closing her eyes, she tried to get control over her senses.  
  
A few moments later, the feeling passed. Scarlett sighed in relief, the she became a bit tense. She'd been having bouts of nausea and dizziness for weeks now, and throwing up often in the mornings. She had tried to pass it off to herself as influenza, but in the back of her mind, she was beginning to realize it was something of an entire different stomach nature.  
Giving up on the books, she sighed, shut the cover, leaned back on in her chair, and closed her eyes. She missed Rhett.   
  
The front door slammed and the sound of children's voices filled the house.   
Scarlett was lonely, and desperate for companionship. She jumped up out of her chair and hurried to the entryway.   
  
  
Wade and Ella had just returned from the Wilkes and were on their way up to the nursery when their mother came rushing towards them.   
  
"Children!"   
  
The siblings froze in place, preparing themselves to be reprimanded. They turned around, and were surprised to see a look hopefulness on their mother's visage.   
  
"Wonderful, you're home!" Scarlett thought quickly, "How would you like to go for a walk with Mother? Perhaps go shopping for some new things?"  
  
"Truly?" questioned a hopeful Ella.  
  
"Truly." Scarlett answered, understanding her children's cautious nature. It upset her, but she didn't let it show.   
  
Ella squealed in happiness, then ran over and threw her tiny arms around her mother's waist.   
Scarlett was shocked and unsure of how to react. Hesitantly she hugged the young girl back, appreciating for the first time how nice it felt to hold her first-born daughter.   
  
"Now, you two go change out of your school attire quickly while Mother gets her handbag and cape." Scarlett ordered.   
  
"Yes Mother." They immediately answered, not wanting to upset their mother while she was in such a rare attentive mood, and ran up the stairs.   
  
"Don't run!" Scarlett insisted, "You could fall and break your neck."  
  
"Sorry." They chorused, and slowed their pace for a few seconds, then resumed their previous pace, Ella's short legs struggling to keep up with the longer legs of her brother.   
  
Scarlett shook her head; a new understanding of just how alike her three children were came over her.   
  
  
  
  
** Half and hour later **  
  
  
While the children had been changing, Scarlett had been thinking about her past behavior towards the two children. She'd always been so busy and never had much time to spend with them when they were younger. At first, it had been because she'd been worried about having food for Wade to eat, then it was trying to keep her business afloat, so they wouldn't have to worry about money, but it had become a habit. She'd gotten used to working all the time, and now that her family's well-being had been secured, she really had no reason to keep up the pace she had been.   
  
The awareness of this hit her hard, it had been years since she needed to worry about money, so why was she still acting like every single dollar was life and death. Scarlett became mindful of the fact as to, she was a bad mother . . . .   
  
"But not anymore." She vowed.   
  
She was going to make time for her children, get to know them. She didn't really need to mind the store as closely as she did, though she'd still have to watch over the mills, because Ashley had no business sense, but she could delegate most of her business responsibilities.   
That decided, Scarlett felt the heavy burden on her soul suddenly feel much lighter. Before she could contemplate the feelings she was experiencing, Wade and Ella came rushing down the stairs, eager faces glowing from the fresh scrubbing Mammy had given them.   
  
Scarlet studied them from her position near the door, realizing just how comely both were becoming, especially Ella. It had turned out the peahens' predictions had been true, ugly babies really did grow up to be quite lovely. Ella's hair and eyes had darkened, giving her curly golden brown hair with red highlights, and here eyes had become a shade of green quite like her mother's. Wade had become the perfect combination of Charles and Scarlett. His eyes had a slight tilt to them, taking away from the cow-like appearance Charles' eyes had, making it look like Wade was always amused, and his real smile was pure Scarlett, though he'd never had much cause to use it.   
  
Wade had suspicions as to why his mother was acting the way she. She'd done a complete about face as to how she treated them. His mind was just like Scarlett's, he was clever and observant.  
Ella on the other hand was longing for affection. The man who'd been the father figure in her life as long as she could remember had just gone with her only sister for no one knew how long, and neither had even written in the several weeks since they had left. So Scarlett's abrupt change in her conduct with them didn't make Ella blink. She just wanted to be loved, especially by the mother she worshipped. Plus she was just too young to understand how strange such a change in actions from her mother was.   
  
  
Scarlett gave her two eldest children a true smile, and offered her hands to the children. Each took one, and they were out the door.   
  
  
The highest members of Atlanta society were shocked at the sight that lay before them. Scarlett Butler, out on a walk with her two eldest children! And the three seemed to be talking! The gossip mills were immediately on high alert.   
  
  
Two hours later, their arms were laden with packages, and all three were talking and laughing about the shocked looked on the shopkeeper's face when Scarlett had told him she'd take all the dolls he had. Scarlett had decided to spoil her children, more or less buy her way into their hearts. Though she knew she couldn't truly buy their love, she could probably soften them up.   
  
The three were surveying another store, Scarlett and Ella were looking at some hats when Scarlett noticed Wade looking some display wistfully.   
  
Scarlett's eyes lit up and leaned down to Ella, "Darling, you pick out any hats you want. See if you can find one for mother too. I must go see what your brother's up to."  
  
"As many as I want? Oh thank you Mother!" She impulsively kissed her mother on the cheek, and then went back to trying on hats, not noticing the stunned expression on Scarlett's face.   
  
Scarlett brought her hand up to her cheek, touching the area where her daughter had kissed her. She smiled to herself, and then walked over to Wade.   
  
She bit her lip, not quite knowing what to say. Scarlett sighed, and decided to plunge right ahead, "What are you looking at?"  
  
Wade looked up startled, "Wha-? Oh, um, I was just taking a look at the new pocket watches."  
  
"I'd say you were doing more than taking a quick look. Do you like them?"  
  
Wade looked down, "Um, yes."  
  
"Which one do you like best?" Scarlett questioned.   
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
Scarlett raised an eyebrow. Wade caught the look and blushed.   
  
"The gold one with the braid around the edge." He admitted.   
  
"Do you really want it?" Scarlett questioned, looking at the price.   
  
"More than anything . . . but aren't I too young?"  
  
"We'll see." Scarlett said, but when Wade went off to go choose out a new book, Scarlett told the shopkeeper that she wanted the watch, and to engrave it inside.   
The man informed her it would take a few days, but Scarlett didn't care.   
  
  
They were on their way home, arms full of packages, when a wave of dizziness came over Scarlett again. She stopped suddenly, unable to walk any further. Wade dropped his packages (which luckily didn't contain anything breakable), and quickly grabbed his swaying mother, overcome with fear. He'd never seen his mother look so pale before.   
  
"Mother, are you alright?" Wade demanded, his voice full of alarm.  
  
"I'm fine darlings." Scarlett assured them, taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"No you are not." Wade stated firmly, "You're pale, and you look like your about to faint. You never faint Mother."  
  
"Wade's right." Ella spoke up, "Are you sick?"  
  
Scarlett looked at her children in shock, Wade was acting as stubborn as she could be.   
  
Scarlett gritted her teeth, and smiled at her daughter, "Of course not Ella. I'm perfectly healthy."  
  
"Mother, please, I can tell that you're not." Wade's visage was quite determined, "As soon as we get home, you're to go to bed, and I'm sending for Dr. Meade."  
  
"Wade! I am your mother, and I do not need to see the doctor." Scarlett insisted.   
  
"Please Mother," Ella begged, "for us? Please?"  
  
Scarlett then knew there was no way of avoiding it this time. She was going to have to see Dr. Meade.   
  
She sighed, but was proud to see herself shining through her children, "Alright, if you two insist."  
  
"We insist." Wade and Ella confirmed.   
  
  
  
** One hour later **  
  
  
Wade let the doctor into the house, and waited nervously while the man went into his mother's bedroom.   
Ella soon joined him, an identical look of worry on her face. The two had never seen their mother look weak before. When she'd gotten all pale on their way home, the two had never been so afraid.   
  
"Wade?" Ella started.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You don't think Mother's real sick, do you?"  
  
"I . . ." Wade wasn't sure, but he could tell by the expression on Ella's face he couldn't tell her that. He was going to have to protect her too, "Of course not. It was probably just the heat."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Now why don't you go play with your new doll." He suggested, wanting his sister to get her mind off of things.   
  
Ella was appeased, and her flighty five-year-old nature took over, "Alright!"   
  
Wade sighed in relief when she was gone, then sat in a chair to wait and find out if what he'd told Ella was true.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Well Scarlett, you're not ill." Dr. Meade concluded, putting away his things into his bag.   
  
"I didn't really think I was. Then what is it? Why am I getting dizzy, and ill in the mornings?"  
  
"It's quite simple, you're pregnant."   
  
Scarlett was shocked, "Pregnant? How could I be-"   
  
Then it hit her, that night. Her mind rushed back to it, and . . . she blushed when she realized Dr. Meade was still in the room.  
  
"I see. Thank you Dr. Meade." She quickly responded, trying to cover her embarrassment.   
  
"It will arrive in about eight months, approximately January. Now, I know you know what to do. Get plenty of rest, eat balanced meals and such."   
  
Scarlett nodded, "Yes, I know." She sighed, and leaned back against her pillow, suddenly feeling tired, "On your way out, will you please tell Wade that I'm fine, but I'm going to rest for the remainder of the day? He was quite worried about me." Scarlett confided.   
  
Dr. Meade nodded, a bit surprised at Scarlett's own worry for her son, he'd never seen her show concern for him before, "Of course. Take care of yourself Scarlett, and send for me if you have any trouble."  
  
Once he'd left the room, Scarlett was left alone with her thoughts. A baby! She was going to have a baby. Her heart swelled and a smile filled her face. She'd never felt so happy before. She and Rhett were going to have a child, and this time, she wouldn't let him dominate it. She would love it, and care for it from the beginning. She placed her hands on her still flat stomach, looking down in wonder, "Yes little baby, me and your Daddy are going to love you to pieces. Just you wait."  
  
With that, and thoughts of the joyful reaction she knew she would get from Rhett when he came home, she fell to sleep, dreaming of a future with Rhett and their children.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this. So I beg of you, tell me what ya think!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Man of the House

bDisclaimer:/b Obviously, I don't own any of the characters from Gone With the Wind, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the amazing Margaret Mitchell and whoever else has claim on them.  
  
  
I~ Alright, I typically don't write this much, but I'm in a writing mood today, and if you're enjoying this, just thank god for Third Eye Blind, it's putting me in the perfect mood I want for the tone of this story. Which is good, because it was all planned out, and earlier when I wasn't listening to it, I was starting to get off track, but I'm back. I'm back in my revenge on Rhett mood.   
  
Just to explain my point of view, I've always been very angry with Rhett Butler and the way he treated Scarlett. I think she might have realized her true feelings for him much sooner if he hadn't treated her so much like a pet or made fun of her so much. I always felt bad for her, and especially about the baby. Why he had to be a jerk like that, I'll never know. But I'm changing things. This is my revenge. And I've added the kids more, because I think children are a very important part of a story, and if MM had included them, I think things might have turned out much differently. Children always help put things in the right perspective.   
I really hope everyone likes this fic. Please, tell me what you think, and if you don't like it, tell me why. I'll see what I can do! ~/I  
  
  
  
bIn Sickness and in Health /b  
IBy Jules/I  
  
  
IbChapter 2/I/b  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning, Scarlett awoke to find Wade asleep in a chair next to her bed, his head resting on his arms, on top of the bed. Scarlett was shocked at the sight, but appreciated it deeply. She lay there, watching her first-born son sleep, softly running her fingers through his hair. He was so serious when he slept.   
  
She could have watched him sleep for hours, but Mammy came bustling in the room. Luckily she noticed Wade before she made any loud noises.   
  
Scarlett didn't want to wake him, so she spoke softly, "Bring up the children's trays to my room this morning, and wake Ella, and bring her in here. I wish to talk with them."  
  
"Yes Missy Scarlett." Mammy agreed, keeping her voice low also, then bustled out the door.   
  
Scarlett turned back to her son, and knew she had to wake him, "Wade. Wade, darling. Wake up."  
  
Wade's eyes slowly opened, blinking, "Mother?"  
  
"Good morning. Are you all right? It must have be mighty uncomfortable sleeping in the chair like you did."  
  
Wade sat up, his hair mussed, "I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."  
  
Scarlett smiled at him, "Don't be sorry. It's quite alright; I just wish you'd slept in your own bed. You would have been much more comfortable."  
  
Wade blushed. He was spared from explaining his presence by Ella coming bursting through the door, an ecstatic expression on her face.   
  
"Mammy said Wade and me were having breakfast in here with you Mother! Is that true?" Ella asked, her hair still tied up from the night before.   
  
"Yes it is. I need to talk to you both." Scarlett admitted, and then she noticed Ella was just in her nightgown, "Ella! Where's your wrapper? You must be freezing! Why don't you both get up here in the bed, it's much warmer."  
  
Ella's eyes went wide; her mother had never let her into her bed before. She excitedly scrabbled up on to the bed, and climbed in under the covers next to Scarlett. Wade took a more dignified approach, and just sat on the bed on top of the covers.   
  
Their trays were quickly brought up and the two girls were soon enjoying breakfast, Wade on the other hand was picking at his food.   
  
Scarlett noticed, and frowned, "What's wrong Wade, aren't you hungry?"  
  
Wade shook his head, "I'm too worried. Dr. Meade wouldn't tell me what was wrong with you. Are you ok Mother? Why did you almost faint yesterday?"  
  
Scarlett put down her fork, and wiped her mouth, trying to get her thoughts in order, "Well, you see Wade, I'm not ill. It seems that Mother is just going to have another child in September."  
  
Wade was shocked, "A baby?"  
  
Ella's mouth dropped open, "You're going to have another baby mother? Really?!"  
  
Scarlett nodded, blushing, it was quite an embarrassing topic to be telling your children, "Yes." She pushed her way her embarrassment and grinned at her children, "So, what do you want? A brother or a sister?"  
  
"I'd like a brother." Wade said quietly. He got lonely being the only man besides his Uncle Rhett in the house, and Rhett was away so much . . . .  
  
Scarlett gazed at him understandingly, she could tell how much he was missing Rhett as well, "I hope it's a boy too."   
  
"Then so do I." Declared Ella, wanting in the conversation.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll all just have to keep our fingers crossed then won't we?" Scarlett questioned, tickling Ella.   
  
  
The sound of laughter and talking could be heard into the hall, where the servants were. The employees all were very happy for the two children. It seemed that Scarlett's eldest children were finally getting the love they'd longed for.   
  
  
  
  
b** A few days later **/b  
  
  
Scarlett looked at the box in her hands smiling; she was doing that so much more these days. Wade's present had finally arrived. Now she sat in the parlor waiting for him.   
  
"You wanted to see me Mother?" Wade asked, stepping into the room.   
  
"Yes I did." Scarlett confirmed, "Please, come sit by me." She requested, patting the seat on the couch next to her.   
  
Wade was curious as to what was going on, but did as she asked. His mother had been acting much more affectionately lately, especially since she found out about the baby, but he was still a bit wary.   
  
"What did you wish to talk with me about?"  
  
Scarlett had to smother a laugh, he was just like her, direct and to the point, "Well, with Rhett gone, I hope you know that I consider you the man of the house . . ."  
  
"You do?" Wade looked up at her with wide eyes, his heart swelling with pride.   
  
Scarlett knew this was the validation Wade needed, he longed to be depended on, and be more of an adult, "Oh yes. You help me look after Ella, and even me. I wanted to let you know that I truly appreciated it. I've thought about this a lot, and you see, I believe that every man, should have one of these."   
  
With that she handed him the box, which she'd had hidden beside her. Wade carefully took the box, and slowly opened it. When he saw what lay inside, he was speechless. It was the watch! And it had his initials on the cover!   
  
  
Scarlett placed her hand on Wade's shoulder, "Son, I believe you to be responsible boy, and perhaps old enough to have your own pocket watch."  
  
"Really? You really think I'm reliable enough?" Wade questioned, his eyes full of hope.   
  
Scarlett's heart thudded, he really depended upon her, and looked up to her. No one had ever looked at her with eyes so full of devotion and pure trust before. Her son still longed for her approval, even after all she'd done to screw them up, her children still loved her.   
  
Scarlett swallowed, carefully covering her emotions, then nodded her head, "Yes, I do . . . you know what, I also think it's time for you to move out of the nursery and into your own room. You're too old to be sleeping in a room with Ella anymore anyways." Scarlett rationalized.   
  
Ella had come in during the last few moments and overheard the conversation, "You mean we're going to have our Iown/I rooms?"  
  
"Yes." Scarlett proclaimed, her mind made up, "You two both are getting to the point where you need your privacy, especially your brother here. He's quickly becoming a man. Why before you know it, he and Beau will be going on their world tour together." Her eyes sparkled, "In fact, why don't we redecorate the whole house. Give Uncle Rhett and Bonnie a surprise to come home to."  
  
"The whole house?" Ella questioned incredulously.   
  
"That's what I said!" Scarlett exclaimed, then took a deep breath, remembering to keep her temper, "I think it's time for a new look, what about you?"  
  
"Well, it is a bit shadowy . . ." Wade carefully admitted, having seen a flash of his mother's temper, he didn't want to be on the receiving end.   
  
Scarlett laughed, "Oh Wade, you can come out right and say what you think. You think it's too dark and gloomy. And you're right it is. I used to like it, but I haven't for a while now. Would you two like to help Mother redecorate?"  
  
"Oh yes! Cam we make my room yellow mother? Please?" Ella begged.   
  
"Of course! Now come along, let's get to work."  
  
  
  
  
b** A month later **/b  
  
  
From then on, the house was full of workmen, sawing, painting, and completely changing almost every aspect of the house.   
  
  
They started work on the entry way and staircase first, then would move on the parlor, offices, and other rooms.   
  
Scarlett's days were filled with tasks, she'd visit the store twice a week, for the books, but otherwise she stayed at home, except for visits with Melanie. She'd send the children off to school, then she would spend the days supervising the workers, making sure everything was perfect. When the children got home, she'd play with them for a while, spending time alone with both of them, asking about their days and such. After dinner they would plan out what they were going to do with each of the rooms. Ella was going to get a canopy bed, as was Bonnie. They all agreed that Rhett's room would become Bonnie's, since Bonnie couldn't sleep without the light, and Ella couldn't sleep with it, so the girls sharing a room was out of the question. Her room was going to be blue, light blue walls, white curtains, pale blue upholstered furniture and rugs. All three knew the little girl would love it when she came home. Wade was getting the room at the end of the hall, which had a balcony where he could put his telescope. Scarlett had a wall of bookshelves put in for him, for which Wade was very grateful.   
But none of the rooms would be done for months. Every room except for Scarlett's was being worked on, so Ella and Wade slept with her for now.   
  
  
Scarlett had written to Rhett several times. She tried to inform him of the baby, but those exact words would never come out on paper, so she just repeatedly asked for him to bring her daughter home, her pride not allowing her to ask for him as well.   
She just wanted her husband and baby girl to come home.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Wade woke up in the middle of the night next to his sister. From the moonlight streaming through the windows, he could tell that his mother was not in bed. He frowned at this. His mother needed her rest.   
Wade got out of bed, being heedful not to wake Ella. He pulled on his robe, and quietly left the room.   
  
The house was silent, and kind of frightening at night, especially with all the things the workers had left behind, which cast eerie shadows. Wade shivered, but summoned up his courage. He was the man of the house while Rhett was gone; he couldn't let something like a little shadow frighten him.   
  
Wade couldn't find Scarlett on the main floor, then he noticed one of the backdoors was open. Intent on finding his mother, he went out into the backyard. The air had a bit of a chill to it. He truly hoped his mother wasn't out there. She might get sick!   
  
Wade heard his mother before he saw her. She was in the gazebo, crying. Her muffled sobs still rang clear to Wade's ears though. Anger surged through him, someone or something had made his mother cry! Forgetting how much she hated it when people saw her cry, Wade went over to her, but luckily his mind came back to him before he startled her. He'd have to be gentle with this.   
  
He took a deep breath, and hoped for the best, "Mother, are you alright?"  
  
Scarlett looked up, shocked. She didn't think anyone would have found her out here. She'd just needed to cry so badly. Scarlett wanted to tell her son that she was fine, and order him to go back to bed, but her heart wouldn't let her. The tears continued to stream down her face.   
  
"Oh Wade . . ." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around her son and weeping.   
  
Wade was so proud that his mother depended upon him to comfort her. He vowed right then and there to make whatever was causing her grief to go away. He'd fix whatever it was.   
  
He wrapped his small arms around her, "It's all right Mother. Just tell me what it is. Please."  
  
Scarlett pulled away, wiping away her tears with one of Rhett's handkerchiefs, "Oh Wade . . . I just miss them so much. I miss my little girl. I miss Rhett." She admitted.   
  
"Why don't you write them?" Wade questioned innocently.   
  
"That's just it. I have, more then once. In the last one, I begged Rhett to come home, but he has never replied. I even wrote his mother in Charleston. Apparently they left for London over a month ago . . ."  
  
Wade's heart hardened towards the man. He'd always thought of Rhett as a father, as had Ella. He'd trusted Rhett and thought that Rhett was the one other person he could rely on to protect and take care of his mother. The walls of the Atlanta mansion weren't as thick as people thought. Wade had heard Rhett that night a few days before he'd left with Bonnie. He'd heard his mother's protests, but she'd looked so happy the next morning, so he'd let it go, figuring it was something he was too young to understand. And when he'd heard where his stepfather was, at a whorehouse, Wade had been furious, and scared. He couldn't tell his mother, she would be crushed, and she was, when Rhett had come home three days later and informed her himself.   
  
Wade had always looked up to Rhett. He'd wanted to be just like the man when he grew up, and was going love his children the same way. But now all of Wade's dreams were crushed. The image of a man he idolized was torn away, and now all he saw was the harsh realities. Wade realized it was up to him to protect his mother now. He would take care of her, since no one else would.   
  
  
"It will be alright Mother. I'll take care of you." Wade promised, "Now let's go back inside. It's late and too cool out here, I don't want you getting sick."  
  
Scarlett sniffed and nodded her head in agreement. She stood up, and wiped away the last of her tears, "Thank you Wade." She hugged him once more, "I needed to hear that. You're right, everything will be fine." She managed to say, not really believing it, but saying it for the sake of her son, "Let's go back up to bed. I'm suddenly feeling quite tired."  
  
Wade smiled at his mother, then took her hand and went back upstairs with her, feeling fulfilled. He'd been able to help his mother.   
  
If Scarlett had been completely in her right mind that night, she would have noticed the look on Wade's face. One that told of his new feelings towards Rhett, but she was too tired and upset to see, so this new hatred of Wade's just grew.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this. So I beg of you, tell me what ya think!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Children

bDisclaimer:/b Obviously, I don't own any of the characters from Gone With the Wind, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the amazing Margaret Mitchell and whoever else has claim on them.  
  
  
I~ Grrrrrr! I just read Part 7 of SW's Blowing in the Wind, AGAIN for the like, 20th time, and I'm MAJORLY pissed at Rhett again, which means I'm going to work on this. He just makes me so MAD in that story. And BOY do I have plans for him . . . **laughing evilly** that man will never know what hit him when I give him what's for . . . . This, resentment, has been building up inside of me for years. Since I first saw Gone With the Wind, and even more since I read the book a few years ago and learned of Wade and Ella.   
It's not going to happen in this chapter, but trust me, oh boy it's coming.  
  
Um this is a really short chapter, with no point, just filler! But I do let y'all see Rhett! And I delve further into the growing bond Scarlett has with her children. Frankly, I just couldn't find anywhere to go with this chapter! Sorry, I tried, but I just couldn't think of anything. I just have to move on from this chapter, and start fresh with the next. I have parts of this story planned out, and I have to work my way towards it. But we are coming closer to Rhett's return (which, coincidentally, will be the name of the chapter!) ~/I  
  
  
  
bIn Sickness and in Health /b  
IBy Jules/I  
  
  
IbChapter 3/I/b  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she discovered she was pregnant, Scarlett stopped wearing corsets and at three months. She was proud to see her waist was still smaller than almost all the women she passed on the streets who wore stays. Though she hadn't begun to show through her clothes, Scarlett could see the slightest beginnings of a swell on her normally flat stomach. Both being thinner, and the signs of the new life inside of her excited her to no end.   
  
  
Scarlett wandered about the house aimlessly one day, quite bored and tired of watching the men renovate the house . . . Scarlett just longed for some company. Finally, she bit her lip, grabbed her shawl and went over to Melanie's.   
  
Scarlett had a lot of time to think over the past two months and she'd quickly realized that her feelings for Ashley were no different than those that she felt for Careen or Will. That she had never really loved Ashley. What she'd felt for him had been no more then a childish crush. Her confusing lay in her feelings for Rhett. The passionate whirl of emotions she felt whenever he was near confused and frightened her because she couldn't identify them. Scarlett had never been good at identifying her emotions and these new ones were disturbingly beyond her control. She'd felt that thrill inside her stomach ever since she first laid eyes on Rhett Kinnicut Butler the day of the Barbecue, but what it meant, Scarlett still had no idea.  
  
  
With her feelings for Ashley settled, Scarlett could now truly see what a great woman and friend Melanie was. It was because of Melanie that Scarlett still had hope that Rhett would come home with Bonnie.   
  
Scarlett vividly remember the day she told Melanie about the baby. She had gone over to the Wilkes home to visit, since her own home was full of workers and was greeted at the door by Melanie. The other woman was overjoyed to see her friend/sister-in-law again  
  
  
I"Scarlett, darling! Please, come in." Melanie led the way into the parlor and motioned for Scarlett to sit down, "It's been ages since your last visit . . . right after Ashley's birthday party." Melanie acknowledged, "Oh! I hope you know I don't believe a word of what India said."  
  
"I do know that, I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner, the children and I are just so busy. We've decided to redecorate the house. Wade and Ella are each getting their own room. Wade's getting too old for the nursery."  
  
"Oh yes, they grow so fast. It seems like just yesterday Beau and Wade were just babies." Melanie remarked reflectively.   
  
"Melly, that's partly what I came here to speak with you about . . . you see, I'm going to have another child."   
  
"Oh darling, that's wonderful! When will it arrive?"  
  
"November. I wanted to tell you, not just because you're my friend, but also because of all the silly rumors. I just wanted to let you be the first to know, before anyone came and told you something outlandish."  
  
"My poor Scarlett, you mustn't worry about me. I don't listen to a word they say about you. You and Captain Butler must be so excited!"  
  
Scarlett looked down at her hands, finding it impossible to lie to the woman anymore.  
  
Melanie could tell something was upsetting her friend, "Why darling, whatever is wrong?"  
  
"He doesn't know about it." Scarlett told her softly, "He left a few days after Ashley's party with Bonnie . . . I've tried writing him, but he's never replied."  
  
"Oh darling, he'll be back, I know he will. He couldn't possibly believe those ridiculous accusations."  
  
"But what if he doesn't come back? What if he and Bonnie are gone for good?"   
  
"He will come home. I promise you. He cares about you [far instead of all] all too much not to."  
  
"Oh how I wish that were true." Scarlett sobbed.   
  
"Scarlett, you mustn't get upset. Think about the baby. You must be strong for the baby."  
  
Scarlett sniffed, pulling herself together, this pregnancy was making her cry at the drop of a hat, "You're right Melly. I'm sorry for going to pieces on you like this. I haven't been getting much sleep, Ella kicks like a mule in her sleep."  
  
"How adorable!" Melanie laughed, longing for a daughter of her own.  
  
"Not if it's your shins she's kicking." Scarlett quipped. /I  
  
  
Since that day, Scarlett had often visited Melanie to just talk in a friendly, quiet atmosphere, where she didn't have to worry about being judge, and she could always trust Melanie to raise her spirits when Scarlett was feeling low about Rhett being gone.   
  
This afternoon, Scarlett and Melanie had talked about their children until it was time for Scarlett to return home. Melanie promised to let Beau spend the night as soon as Wade's new room was done, so the two cousins could have time to talk without Ella bugging them. Ella had a huge crush Beau, which Scarlett and Melanie both found adorable.   
  
  
As much as Scarlett tried to fill her days with things to do, to try and keep her mind off her misery, she'd often find herself with nothing to do and would some how wind up down at the stables with Bonnie's beloved pony, Mr. Butler. Being with her daughter's favorite pet comforted Scarlett, and made her feel closer to Bonnie.   
Whenever Scarlet was missing Bonnie and Rhett especially bad, she would visit the pony. The children soon learned to leave their mother alone when she went there, because littlest thing would make her cry and there was a lost look in her eyes that frightened them. When she returned to the house, she was always back to normal so they just let their mother be, knowing she needed the time alone.   
  
Wade and Ella knew how lucky they were to have a mother like Scarlett was these days. None of their friends' mothers spent nearly as much time with their children, except for Miss Melly. Wade was frightened though. He wanted Rhett to come home to Mother but at the same time, he didn't. He was worried that when his stepfather and sister came back, his mother would go back to the way she had been before.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
On the morning that Wade's bedroom was completed, at last, Scarlett went to collect on Melanie's promise to let Beau visit. Soon she was relaxing in Melanie's calm parlor, a cup of tea in her hands.   
  
"I have a reason for visiting today besides wanting to see you Melly." Scarlett admitted, taking a sip of tea.   
  
"Whatever can it be?" Melanie questioned worriedly, concerned that something was wrong.   
  
"Wade's new room is finished and as the children do not have lessons tomorrow, I was hoping Beau could spend the night. You had promised he might."  
  
"Why of course he may! He's been hoping for an opportunity for a while now. He so enjoys spending the night with Wade. Wade is like an older brother to him."  
  
"Well, they have grown up together. Wade was there when Beau was born, they lived together at Tara for a large part of their early life, and even when we all moved to Atlanta they still spent most of their time together. They still do!" Scarlett remarked.   
  
"I do hope they will remain as close." Melanie declared, and then she decided it was time for a change in topic, "How is Ella doing? I rarely see her anymore now that you've cut back on your time at the store and mill."  
  
"Oh, she's well. Though her marks aren't the highest, her teacher tells me that she's quite bright, and she could be at the top of her class if she could keep her attention on one subject. I can assist her with her arithmetic, but I'm afraid that books and reading has never been my best subject. The rest of Ella's time, she spends either helping with the redecorating, or playing house with her new dolls. She's so excited about the new baby, she's always pretending to feed them and dress them up."  
  
"How sweet!"   
  
"Isn't it?" Scarlett had to admit that she found it utterly endearing, "Though I keep catching her climbing trees with Wade and Beau; she's continuously dirtying and ripping her dresses trying to keep up with those two boys."  
  
Melanie nodded her head sympathetically, "I'm sure she'll calm down as she gets older."  
  
"I doubt it!" Scarlett laughed, recalling her own childhood, "And Bonnie's worse because Rhett spoils her so and let her get away with absolutely everything."  
  
"Oh I'm sure that's not true!" Melanie disputed.  
  
"That's why she already has a pony, and Rhett had fired all the nurses that have attempted to discipline her . . ." Scarlett trailed off, a lump growing in her throat once more. She missed Bonnie so much.   
  
Melanie knew what was wrong immediately, and hurried over from her chair and took Scarlett's hand, "They'll be home soon darling; don't worry! Captain Butler knows how much Bonnie cares for you, and you for Bonnie."  
  
Scarlett swallowed, "It's not just me that I'm worried about. It's Wade and Ella. Rhett is the only father they remember. It hurts Ella especially, Rhett's been a figure in her life since she was born, and Bonnie isn't just her little sister, but Ella's best friend as well. She's so lonely, and I can only do so much for her. She feels abandoned. They both miss Rhett and Bonnie so much, and long for their favorite playmate."  
  
"The poor little lambs . . ."  
  
"Sometimes it make me so mad. He just goes away and doesn't think of the consequences of his actions. If it was just me he was hurting, I could understand, but there are children involved in this marriage. Children he claims to care about, but the moment things got difficult for us he ran, taking our child and disregarding the other individuals who depend upon him here."  
  
"Oh you mustn't say such things!" Melanie protested, shocked at Scarlett's words, "I know he worries for you all a great deal. He will be home soon, just you wait and see."   
  
Melanie was sure of this fact. She was able to see how much Captain Butler cared for Scarlett. She'd always been able to tell, since she'd first seen the two together, she had been able to spot the soft caring look he got in his eyes whenever he looked at Scarlett.   
  
"Really?" Scarlett questioned, sounding quite like a child depending on its mother for reassurance.   
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh Melly, I really don't know what I would ever do without you." Scarlett divulged.   
  
"You would do just fine. You're so strong Scarlett. I wish I was strong like you."  
  
"Melanie, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I don't know anyone else who would have stood up for me against most of Atlanta when they say such things. You do what you know is right, and that takes a lot of strength."  
  
Melanie blushed, "Oh Scarlett, how I want that to be true, but I'm not strong."  
  
"Yes you are. It's a quiet strength, on the inside, but I know everyone can see it. That's why Rhett admires you so much. He respects you and Rhett doesn't respect many people. We are both proud to call you our friend Melanie Wilkes."  
  
Tears filled Melanie eyes from Scarlett's words. She'd never known Scarlett had felt that way, and her heart filled with joy to hear it, "That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much Scarlett, I'm so fortunate to be able to call you my sister."  
  
"And I you."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rhett Butler looked at the envelope in his hand, yet another letter from Scarlett. He couldn't believe she was continuing to try and contact him. Why couldn't she get the message that he did not wish to be in contact with her? As much as he longed for her, he needed a break from the emotional roller coaster she unwittingly put him through.   
  
He'd lost control one night, the alcohol had clouded his reason and he'd acted in a manner toward his wife that he'd never thought possible. He had hurt her. He hadn't taken no for an answer that night. Shaken by his behavior, he'd disappeared the next morning, went to Belle and just contemplated for the next three days.   
He'd spent a lot of time thinking, and spent another good part of it drunk, but he had come to a decision in that time. He had to get away from Scarlett O'Hara. She had a power over him that made him lose himself in her, and it frightened him. Rhett Butler needed control. He had to be in control of whatever situation he was in, but he was beginning to lose any control he had over his life with Scarlett.   
So he decided to run, like he always did, and he took their daughter with him.   
  
Bonnie was his life. She was just like Scarlett, but she let him take care of her, spoil her, love her, and in return she loved him with all her heart. He'd taken Bonnie with him, telling himself that Scarlett didn't really care about Bonnie, convinced that he had to protect her. He couldn't let Scarlett hurt her as she had hurt Wade and Ella. Or at least that was what he tried to make himself believe. It was this thought that helped soothe Rhett's soul. But the continuing flow of letters from Scarlett was starting to shake his belief. He refused to read them; he didn't even want to know what she had to say. There couldn't be anything of value in them, there never was. Scarlett was going to know what it was to be alone.  
  
  
Rhett stared at the paper in his hand, and sneered at it, he wasn't going to let Scarlett get close again. He didn't care what she had to say; there was nothing she could say that would change his opinion. She didn't care for him or Bonnie.   
That established within his mind, Rhett threw the letter into the fire, and watched as the flames consumed anything she could have to tell him.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this. So I beg of you, tell me what ya think!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to report this, but I have changed computers four times (and had one die on me) in the time since I've started this fic. And somehow, at some point in all the transfering of files, all my Gone With the Wind stuff vanished. All my notes, plans, chapters, information I'd collected to help me with the fic (which included this fantastic GWTW timeline that laid out everything in the book for you! DAMN IT)

Anyway, I'll continue to go through my things, and see if I can possibly find any remenants of my work. But until then, I'm afraid In Sickness and In Health is on hiatus.

Sorry! 


End file.
